Robin Hood
Materials 5★ Robin Hood Recommended Form - Either * Abilities are different enough, choose the form that has the Null Abilities you are lacking * Evolution has the powerful SS * Ascension has the powerful Bump Combos 6★ Verdant Hero Robin Hood (Evolution) Strengths * Bump Combo is effective in mob clearing * SS can deal a lot of damage towards the Boss Weakness * Bump Combo damage depends on the number of enemies on the map Ableberries * Sidekick - Increase his Bump Combo damage for better mob clearing * Class Kinstrength - Increases his SS damage * Class Kinspeed - Gets more bounces for this SS * Survivor - Mitigate damage for Tower and Impossible dungeons Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: Acala | Tsukuyomi | Yamato Takeru | Daikoku | Yamato Takeru: Zero | Memento Mori Fire: Water: Baal | Yamata no Orochi | Blue Lobster | Younger Toguro 100% of 100% | Jabbawock | Kraken | Queen Butterflight | Princess Iron Fan | Origa | Fox Metal | Aquarius Camus | Azure Blade Muramasa | Marie Antoinette | Ra x 6th Angel | Kay | Oruga | Goldi & Baldi | Michelangelo Wood: Wen Zhong | Gigamantis | Wood Noel | Tonaco | Pumpkina | Green Goblin Light: Verona | Utagawara Senko | Cardinal Richelieu | Pine | Orochimaru | Blight Bright | Vishnu | Behemoth | Akechi Mitsuhide | Loki (MTT) | Miyabi | Scyallara Dark: Karasu | Dark Wyrm | Kabushido | Bahamut | Gilles de Rais | Princess Takiyasha | Bastet | Slash | Deathscoil | Honda Tadakatsu | Gozilla x Eva-01 | Ultron Tower: 22F | 27F | 28F | 30F | 32F | 35F | 38F | 39F Temple: Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Time) | Dark (Carnage) 6★ Knight Captain Robin Hood (Ascension) Strengths * Blast Type Bump Combos for damage Weakness * SS can be inconsistent * Low SPD for a Pierce monster Ableberries * Sidekick - Increases his high-damage Bump Combos * Cutthroat - Useful in Nirai Kanai (Colossal) * Class Kinstrength - Increases his high ATK further * Survivor - Mitigate damage for Tower and Impossible dungeons Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: '''Nirai Kanai | Tsukuyomi | Kushinada | Izanagi | Kushinada: Zero | Izanagi: Zero | Doom | Karma | Yamato Takeru '''Fire: Water: Kay | Alien Baltan | Sima Yi | Origa | Louis XIII | Azure Blade Muramasa | Kraken | Aquarius Camus | Fox Metal | Schubert | Godzilla x Eva-13 | Baal | Oruga Wood: Diaochan | Meng Huo | Tokugawa Yoshinobu | Issun | Biollante Light: Pine | Zashiki Warashi | Fenrir | Orochimaru | Signal Man | Blight Bright | Princess Nokko | Typhon | Kii | Origami Dark: Bull Demon King | Gilles de Rais | Princess Takiyasha | Krishna | Dark Wyrm | Kabushido | Bahamut | Ultron | Geppetto Tower: 27F | 30F | 35F | 40F Temple: Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Dark (Carnage) __FORCETOC__